Super Awesome Space Adventure
by prince nicky
Summary: A fanfic for the Hetalia Fanfic Contest. The pairing was supposed to be RusFin..so I came up with this AU.


AN: Pure cracky AU is cracky. And lame. I just wanted to do something at least. For the Hetalia Fanfic contest round 0.

* * *

><p><span>Day 487<span>

The battle had gone on for ages. First it had started off with the Republic of Fine versus the Federation of Rush. Then they had dragged all their allies into it and it soon became an intergalaxitic war. Many planets were destroyed, many tribes wiped out, many tears shed and all because of two brothers fight over a crown. Each was determined to be the winner. And neither was planning on losing any time soon.

_Ten Days Until Final Battle. _

Tino looked at his staff. They were loyal and dependable and he knew he could count on them. However, he also knew that they were saddened by the recent death of his second in command Berwald. Out of all of them, Mathias had probably taken the death the hardest, however. Berwald had been his younger brother after all.

Now the usually cheerful blond was just sitting there with a pensive look on his face as they all studied the star map being projected in front of them.

"We're screwed. They have us cornered big time, Tino…" Mathias admitted with a frustrated sigh.

"We've lost too many supply ships," Lukas murmured, "We can't expect replacements for another three weeks at last."

"I really…" Tino sighed, "We can't just let Ivan win! We shall end this! Emil-."

The ice blond at his side handed him a piece of paper, a rarity in these times, with a slight frown.

The short man shook the paper in the air, "We only have ten days to settle this! If we can just make it so that there's no way he can even think of traveling back home I'll be named King!"

Mathias sighed, "Right, right. Then let's get to planning, right?"

Day 489

Ivan looked at his crew of terrified followers then back at the paper in his hands.

"Why am I just now receiving this letter?" he asked with a smile that screamed, _I'm going to hurt all of you in the next five seconds._

Toris looked down at his hands before coughing, "The messenger…was delayed by Prince Tino's barricade…"

"That is against the rules, da?" the broad man looked down at the paper, "In any case we need to get back home before five days are up. Any suggestions on how to do that?"

Eduard, his communications advisor, spoke up, "We could try hacking them again and distorting their signals."

"We've already done that before. I don't think that it could work a third time…" Raivis piped up, "And yea-."

Tino threw down his pen and backed up from the desk he was sitting at, "Geez, why must your story be so freaking complex, Ivan? I can't think of anything to add to this. I'm not saying I give up but this…this is just…"

Ivan pulled the notebook back towards him, "Your mind is not able to keep up with mine? Ah, then that means I win, da?"

"No, it means that you are just writing the first thing that comes to mind. That's a sign of a bad writer right there," Arthur piped up from his seat next to Francis. They were also sharing a notebook back and forth.

"You can't tell me you guys planned out your whole story?" Tino asked slightly surprised.

"I had to! Otherwise who knows what this wanker would've put into it?" the British youth scowled.

"Ah, but Arthur~it would've been anything that we haven't done alre-." Francis was cut off a wad of paper was shoved into his mouth.

"Hahahaha, you guys are just so lame, you wish that your story was as awesome as what me and Al are writing!" Gilbert yelled from his seat across from the blond American.

"Bruder, please shut up," Ludwig sighed from his seat next to Canada, "I'm trying to think of plotlines while I wait for Matthew to show up. Why is your brother always late, Alfred?"

"Um…I'm right here…" Matthew said softly, "I was here before you actually, Ludwig…"

"I dunno, he's like a ninja or something!" Alfred laughed.

"Could you guys all shut up, aru?" Wang Yao said from his spot next to Vietnam, "Some of us are actually working here!"

"Ah, geez," Tino sat back down and held out his hand for the notebook, "Okay, I'll try to think of something. But why are we doing a sci-fi anyway?"

"Ah? Don't you think it's interesting? All of the universe being one and all?"

Tino stared at him for a second before shaking his head, "I suppose it is. In a way."

They then went back to working on the random project that their random teacher Mathias had decided to assign them.


End file.
